Could You Love Me
by TheWanderingMiko
Summary: Currently On HIATUS On the day that Kyou is meant to be locked away, Yuki helps him run away, this is the story of their run.
1. Chapter 1

Could You Love Me?

Kyo sat silently on the couch watching a bird from out the window, he wished he were free, like them who took it so for granted. He wondered how they could se their freedom as a right when he was one of them but he had no freedom, all of his actions were dictated by Akito. The bird flew away, carrying on with it's own existence to leave him there cold and lonely, his voice was soft, "goodbye…"

Chapter 1. Unseen

Yuki gave a soft choking sound when he saw Hatori coming up the walk, he was coming to get Kyo. His mind was screaming something, but it was incoherent, it meant nothing to him 'you can't let them do this to him…'. He knew in his heart that he shouldn't have, but there was nothing he could do, this was far above him. He silently knew that Kyo's room would be like his at the family's main house; cold, dark and condemning. Without thinking much about it, he locked the door and glared at Shigure, "you open this door and I will skin you alive. Is that clear?", the middle-aged man made a noise of agreement from behind his paper and ruffled the pages lightly to show that he had heard. The Silver-haired boy instinctivly bolted up the stairs, racing to Kyo's room as he listened to Shigure plead patheticly with his friend. Stepping into the bland bedroom, he shut the door behind him, forcing his hand over Kyo's mouth and pushing him against the wall. He was silent, barely breathing as he stared at the door, listening to the doornob down stairs jingle as Hatori unlocked it. Shigure was whining about how Hatori was going to cause his premature demise.

"C'mon, help me get your stuff", Yuki breathed as he pulled away and began to dig in the dresser, tossing clothes into a bag.

"What're you doing?", Kyo whispered urgently, Yuki zipped shut the bag and grabbed Kyo's wrist, "saving your ass!" He wrenched him out the door and dragged him at a run to his own room. Grabbing his own bag, a coat and a jar with his life savings in it, he pushed the cat boy out the window, onto the first roof. His voice was harsh, "jump with me!", clutching Kyo's hand tightly in both of his, they both leapt off that roof, falling to hit the ground. Yuki was up in seconds, pulling Kyo with him and leading him into the small patch of woods that surrounded Shigure's house. Finally they stopped and Yuki fell against the a nearby tree, panting heavilly, his light silver hair sticking to his face. God that had been a rush, scary as hell, but still a rush...

"What the hell are you thinking?! You could've got us both killed! Why would you do something like that?!", grabbing onto Yuki's shoulders, Kyo spun him around to look at him, but his scowl faultered. Yuki panted open mouthed, his hair sticking lightly to his face and in his mouth. His cheeks were flushed slightly and he smiled, looking rather sad and unrequited, "for you, you stupid cat", he breathed adn leaned against the orange haired boy, "I don't know what I'm doing by helping you...but I'm still going to do it..." The distant sound of voices coming closer forced Yuki to pull back, still holding Kyo's hand. And he led him away, away from that house and those voices and toward something else, something even more unwelcomed.

"What do you mean 'you can't find him'?", Akito growled angrilly as Kurino told him the news, "_find him_", he said sternly as his glare hardened. He stood and leaned against the window, "FIND HIM!", he howled.

Kyo looked at his hamburger skeptically and watched silently as Yuki munched on frenchfries and stared out the window beside him. Was he free? He couldn't answer that, they weren't out of the woods yet...

"Why'd you do it?", he asked quietly, knowing full well that his old rival had heard him for he shrugged lightly. The silver-haired boy looked at him with tired eye's, "I don't know", he said in defeat, "I just did what...", he looked away, "...what my heart told me to..." Kyo looked out the window pinkly, "we better hurry up and withdrawl as much money as we can out of our bank accounts before Akito cancles them to get us to go back", he said quietly, changing the subject deliberatly. Yuki nodded in agreement, Akito probably knew by now that they were gone. His voice was soft, "where do you want to go?", Kyo shrugged lightly and smirked, "this is your plan, where do you want to go?". Yuki watched the rain quietly for a long moment before a soft smile spread on his lips, "I want to go to America", he crooned. Kyo turned pink, he'd never really noticed before, but Yuki really was beautiful. His long grey hair hung down in all the cute places; a picture of the silver-haired boy panting and flushed flashed through his mind. He smiled, "to America it is...", Yuki nodded, it was strange, Kyo being nice to him, but he supposed it was better to get along while they were on this journey rather than fight. Slipping the last of his frenchfries into his mouth, he stood up and begun to rifle through his bag only to pull out an umbrella. His voice was serious, "we shouldn't stay here much longer, we'll be found...", Kyo watched the rain run down the window silently, "sorry I dragged you into this...", Yuki's voice was light, "it's not your fault you were born the cat; you shouldn't be punished for it." Taking Kyo's hand, he placed a folded umbrella in it, kneeling down and smiling up at the orange-haired boy, "don't worry I'll protect you..." With a gentle smile on his face, he stood back up and quietly took care of the remains of thier meal.

Kyo sat there stunned, never in a million years in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined those words could be directed at him from Yuki's lips. Another picture of the silver-haired boy flashed into his thoughts, his eye's were hungry and he was panting open mouthed; lips swollen. He only spoke one word in that breathy voice, "Kyo...?"

"Kyo? Kyo?", the orange-haired boy jumped sharply as he hit reality suddenly, Yuki was giving him a strange look and asked curiously worried, "is something wrong?" He shook his head mutely, tugging his bag onto his shoulders and standing to join Yuki by the side of the table. He could feel the rat boy's pale eye's not leaving him, had he seen what he had thought? Kyo shook his head again, no, that was just insane, Yuki jsut didn't want his efforts to be for naught. Beginning to walk away he opened his umbrella and froze as he felt something wrap around his shoulders, Yuki's voice was soft and dull, "you better wear this, the rain'll make you sick if you don't..." The silver-haired boy stepped past him easilly, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Yuki pushed open the door quietly, that look, Kyo had had a hungry look in his eyes, a look of sheer want; desperate need. It lit something within him, it felt like in the very pit of his stomach something was burning and the flames were scalding him inside. He wanted something, something new to quench the thirst he felt, falling agianst the door he opened the umbrella that was in his hands. A picture of Kyo, panting and smirking; his skin slicked in sweat, flashed through Yuki's mind and he bit his lip as the strange thirst increased suddenly to an almost painful state. Without hesitation, Yuki slid out the door knowing full well that Kyo was behind him, not wanting him to get suspicious. Something teased his curiosity as he and the cat boy walked together in the rain, why Kyo? Why had such an intimate thought been about _him_?

Kyo too, was asking himself a similar question, sadly the answer was evading both boys and they would only come to realize it once it was unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Rat and The Cat

Shigure drove silently, listening to the rain splash on the windshield. This wasn't going to end well, both Kyo _and Yuki _were gone and Akito was furious. He had been demanding they be found immediatly and had practically every member of the family out to find them. Even he himself was searching for them, though he wasn't positive he would turn them in when he found them, not that he had any clue as to where they could possibly be.

Kyo growled at the woman over the desk at the hotel counter, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM?!" Yuki rolled his eyes, "just what she said, you stupid cat, we'll have to share a room..." With a gentle smile, he accepted the key and, taking Kyo's hand in his, pulled him away toward the elevator. His voice was soft, "shut up and deal with it, it's not like I want to room with you either", pushing the button sharply he sighed in relief and let his gaze rest on Kyo's fingers. They were so elegant, alot like his own actually, but a little more masculine, a little stronger than his own fragile apendages. He could almost feel them holding onto his own fingers as he pictured them dancing together, Kyo holding onto him, spinning him and tugging him along with the music like the english.

"Would you go dancing with me?" Yuki asked unconciously, still visioning Kyo's fingers leading him gracefully along the floor. He looked up then, scanning Kyo's face silently, "would you?", he repeated, his lips barely forming the syllables as he spoke. For once, Yuki didn't see a scowl cross his companions features, no, this time it was a gentle smile, "sure", he replied almost inaudibly.

Kyo couldn't help but smile at the pretty face he found looking at him, pathetic eyes with lips slightly parted and puckered. He knew his word was almost deaf to the ear as he replied but it was all he could do not to break the moment. But his efforts were for naught since a second later the doors to the elevator opened and a rush of people came in, pushing them out onto their floor. The orange-haired boy sighed, "c'mon let's get to our room", but he wasn't happy with what he found.

Yuki covered his ears as Kyo screeched when he saw their room, "ONE BED?!", he sighed, "_must _you overreact to everything?", he asked once Kyo had reduced to sputtering, "we'll have to sleep together, it's no big deal, we're both boys after all." But it was a big deal, and since they would simply have to cope, the silver-haired boy changed the subject, "there's a band in the lobby down stairs, come dancing with me. I won't ask much, just a reprized turkish waltz..." Offering his hand out to the other boy he gave a pretty smile when Kyo took it and lead him out, tucking their key safely into his pocket as they headed toward the elevator.

Shigure pulled into a local hotel, circling the parking lot for a moment before finding a parking spot near the lobby doors. He gave up for the night, he could continue tomarrow morning it was hopeless looking in the rain anyhow, they'd probably found somewhere dry to stay for the night. Pushing through the doors, a small crowd circled around the skylight caught his attention. The sound of a chinese reprized turkish waltz began and he stepped over to watch, staring wide-eyed when he saw Kyo and Yuki in the middle, dancing held hands, spinning Yuki shortly before Kyo pulled him in just as the drum beat started. Yuki gave Kyo a suprized look and searched his face before they both smiled and picked up with the strings section. Kyo led expertly, holding onto Yuki's hands as they moved around the circle. They looked, interestingly enough, like much any other couple, though it wasn't possible that they actually were a couple. All music except the beat died and Kyo pulled Yuki close, whispering something softly into his ear. Then they flew apart, Yuki spun, Kyo bowed and then came back together once again, returning to their fast waltz. Kyo spun Yuki out just once more and pulled him in as the crowd began to clap along with the beat. They stepped as the people around them clapped, faster and faster, then Yuki was dipped and all but the clapping stopped. Seconds later, he jerked up, turning his back against Kyo's front and they trip-stepped.

Yuki breathed hard as the song came to a fast paced end, speeding up faster and faster with them still moving along. Suddenly he felt Kyo's hand cup his neck and jaw, forcing him to look back at him as the song ended redundantly. Applauds came then, and coins littering the floor at their feet, but neither boy moved, Yuki stared up at Kyo with livid eye's. Suddenly something hit Kyo in the forehead and he groaned, holding his hand over the small injury. Jumping up sharply he scanned the surroundings for the attacker, his body went rigid and Yuki looked to see Shigure watching them boredly. He froze, clutching Kyo's hand tightly, not letting go for anything in the world.

"Very nice composition", Shigure said blankly, refering to the dance he had witnessed only seconds before. Both boys said nothing, they simply stood there staring at the floor as though waiting to be taken to jail. Shigure sighed, his voice was bored, "I'm not going to take you home...", they looked at him puzzled and he added, "why should I turn you in? What good would come out of it? You both would be locked away forever for your offenses, Kyo, for just existing..." Kyo's expression turned to a prudent glare, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!", Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes before gently tugging on Kyo's arm and asking for the key to their room. He didn't get it however, instead Kyo turned and pulled him to the elevator, Shigure fallowing in tow. Something seemed slightly different than normal about the two, they seemed just a little more tollerant of the other, almost like they needed the other's company. That wasn't possible however, the cat and the rat couldn't fall in love; not with eachother atleast. The doors to the elevator opened and yet another rush of people erupted from it's mouth; and again they were pushed out onto their floor, Kyo holding Yuki's elbow so that the silver-haired boy didn't fall. They made their way to the door of their room in silence, Kyo opened it and Yuki smiled to see everything as they had left it. His bag was on the bed, Kyo's was on the floor by the bathroom wall, right where he threw it in his distraction over the fact that there was only one bed. Without hesitation, Yuki walked in, flopped down on that single bed and groaned, it had been a long day, a hell of a lot longer than almost any other in his life. He felt the mattress dip down and knew that Kyo had just flopped by his head, he looked up and sure enough, there was Kyo's bared stomach as he lay with his feet off the bed and his forearm resting over his eyes. His voice sounded angry, yet somehow, Yuki knew it was feigned, "damn rat, you made me tired", moving so his head rested on his companions belly, Yuki rolled onto his back.

"You didn't _have _to say yes to going with me, I'm sure _someone _would've danced with me if you didn't want to." Shigure watched them a bored look on his face, "you two seem unusually friendly...", Yuki stared at the ceiling, "we figure it's better to cooperate on this trip than to fight...fighting would only hinder us." The writer ran his fingers through his hair, "can I ask where you're headed?" Yuki gave a cloudy smile, "Kyo said we can go to America", Kyo huffed, "only because it's like the only country Akito doesn't have allies in." Yuki giggled slightly, Kyo tried too hard to be mean, though sometimes it was quite clear he was having fun. He wondered why he took such lengths to hide his feelings from the world around him. Rolling slightly, he opened his mouth to ask him but found the handsome cat boy asleep, calm and quiet, his breathing regulated. Shigure's voice was soft, "put him to bed, I'll check into a room then get you boys some food, I'm sure you're starving." Giving a half nod, Yuki sat up and watched him go, closing the door behind him, he was almost relieved to be alone with Kyo once again, he hated the way Shigure examined everything. Turning back to the bed, he gently nudged Kyo's cheek, when he didn't respond he moved to shaking him, he didn't respond once again. Yuki huffed slightly, "Oh for the love of-", without a hint of remorse he pushed Kyo face first off the bed, ignoring the cat boy's cursing once he'd gotten back up.

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!", Kyo demanded as he sat up, giving his cousin a deadly glare, Yuki just brushed it off, "I tried to be nice about it, you just sleep too fucking deeply...", sitting down on the edge of the bed, he placed his head in his hands.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" Kyo asked as a pang of guilt and worry ran through him, crawling over to him, he sat on his knees and tugged the rat's palms down to see him start crying. He got worried, "what...I...Yuki...you better not say this is my fault!", pulling him down Kyo encased the other boy in a gentle hug, slightly suprized that Yuki didn't fight him, "Oh Yuki...", he said softly. Yuki started to shudder, his body convulsing with each of his sobs, "what have we gotten ourselves into, Kyo?", he wailed softly into the orange-haired boy's chest, Kyo smiled gently and kissed Yuki's head so slightly that you might not have known it was a kiss, "one hell of a mess...", he whispered gently in his companions ear, "one hell of a mess..." A knock on the door dragged Yuki away and Kyo burried his nose into the mattress, pretending that the moment between them had never happened. He could hear Shigure at the door, asking what Yuki wanted for dinner and he almost chuckled as the rat boy gave out all of Kyo's faovrites before offering up two of his own. It was really the first time Yuki had actually thought distinctly about _him_, Kyo smiled, some part of him just wanted to kiss the silver-haired boy's cheek and make him smile for being so sweet. And when he heard the door close and saw Yuki lean against the wall, he forced down the urge to hop up and do so. Yuki's voice was calm, "get up...", Kyo chuckled and slowly crawled up from beside the bed. There he stood, his arms crossed, lips perked in a light smile and his hair flustered over his face, Kyo couldn't help but smirk. Standing up, he reached out and wrapped his fist gently around Yuki's arm, throwing him to the bed, a light smirk on his face. His voice was cool, "dance with me, Yuki", he said softly, clicking on an American CD and pulling his cousin up to him. He sang softly into Yuki's ear, sliding his tongue over the other boy's jawbone, dragging a gasp into the rapturous music. Yuki latched his hands on Kyo's shoulders, his eye's half closing as he let the cat boy guide him down to the satin covered mattress. His hands left his old rival then as he rested on the bed, Kyo pressed his hands over Yuki's and drew them over his cousins head. He smiled softly, the little rat looked so delicious beneath him, so fragile as he stood between his parted legs. Without a word, he kissed him, a deep, loving kiss; he smiled, "lost to me again, rat", he whispered poking Yuki smartly in the stomach. Yuki smiled, "I did it on purpose", he cooed, Kyo smirked and stood up fully again before crossing the room to the window. Yuki watched him with a light smile, he said nothing, what could he say? That he'd actually wanted Kyo to touch him like that? To kiss him and dominate him and abuse him just so he could come crawling back in his own juices to let him do it to him again? No. Kyo's voice was gentle, "you don't have to take it personally, it was just one moment in life...", he turned back, Yuki was smiling, his eyes gentle, his lips moist, Kyo smiled back, it was a deal, a silent contract sealed within that one kiss.

~I am sorry it is so small, but please review and keep reading anyway. I will make the future chapters larger and more indepth, Gomen! Gomen! Arigatou!~

-Saka-chan-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Goodmorning Beautiful

Shigure opened the door silently, half juggling about four boxes of food and kicking the door shut once he was inside, it was silent in the room, neither of the boys was in sight. Placing the boxes on the table, he peeked into the bedroom and found them both curled up on the bed, Kyo actually had his head on the pillow, while Yuki was curled up about a foot lower, his fingers clutching Kyo's shirt tails. Shigure smiled gently, now he was positive something was different as he watched Yuki unconciously cuddle closer to his cousin, pushing his nose against Kyo's wrist then becoming calm once again. Shigure suddenly wished he had a camera on him, this was certainly a Kodak moment! But sadly he didn't, so he left the boys alone, exiting their room and locking the door behind him, leaving the boxes of food there for them to find in the morning.

~The Next Morning~

Kyo moved to roll over slightly but couldn't since something rather heavy was laying on his chest, he sighed, he and Yuki had probably fallen asleep while waiting for Shigure to come back with food since he didn't remember Shigure ever coming in. Giving a sigh he opened his eyes to see what was on his stomach, what he saw made him smile. Yuki lay there his head on Kyo's ribs, his hair was astray over his face and Kyo's shirt, his face was turned down slightly, a good angle for him. His lips were puckered and pink and his eyes were closed, Kyo wondered slightly if this was actually some angel and not really his silver-haired cousin after all, but he dismissed that quickly enough. Yuki moaned lightly and lolled a bit before opening his eyes just a little and smiled, Kyo smirked lightly, "goodmorning...", he said it so softly that even a pin dropping would've drowned it out. Yuki giggled, "morning...", he whispered before pulling himself up and crawling off of the cat boy beneath him. There was boxes of food on the table, perhaps Shigure had stopped by last night, they had just been asleep at the time...

Feeling the bed rise up suddenly, Kyo knew that Yuki had gotten off of it, he pouted slightly but stopped when Yuki told him to 'get up and eat some food, they were all his favorites after all...' Kyo returned to pouting, geez Yuki was no fun in the morning, he was all so serious and grumpy, ofcourse Kyo himself was grumpy most of the time, but it just didn't seem right coming from Yuki. Crawling out from under the sheets, he stood up, grabbing his bag and snaking into the bathroom unnoticed to get dressed. He sighed, tugging off his pants and underpants and kneeling down to dig in his bag for clean ones, this was a little strange, running away with his cousin who he'd hated since he was born, but if it saved him, he would do it. Pulling out what he sought, the cat boy stood and stretched, his shirt coming up to bare both his privates and his midrift, yawning widely and reaching toward the ceiling, hearing his back pop as he did. Then he heard it, the 'clack' of the door opening, and turned sharply to see Yuki there, flushed pink and staring at him, or rather at the area between Kyo's legs, backing out of the room, his voice was halting, "I-I'm...Sorry!", he slammed the door shut sharply. Dragging on a pair of jeans Kyo pushed out of the bathroom to find Yuki sitting on the bed, his eye's fixated on the floor and refusing to look up at all. His voice was quiet, "I- I didn't mean- I-", Kyo smiled, "don't worry about it, we're both boys after all...", Yuki nodded, yeah, they were both boys...but that didn't stop the deep blush that overtook Yuki's cheeks as he thought about it, about what he'd just seen. He covered his mouth with his hand, "y-yes...", a laugh from Kyo, drew his gaze up and he saw the cat boy staring at the ceiling, without a word, he turned away and went into the kitchen section of the hotel room. Yuki half turned and shoved his face into the mattress, this felt so strange, everything Kyo did envoked this strangely warm feeling inside of him. It was nothing like what he felt for Honda-san, no, it was completely different, it wasn't comfortable, it was desperate, hungry and longing. Rubbing his nose into the semi-firm surface, he could still smell Kyo's scent in the bedcoverings, the warm feeling in his stomach increased sharply and somehow he couldn't stop his tongue from darting out in an attempt to taste the cat boy. Sadly, he met only the fabric of the sheets that covered the bed.

"Are you going to lay there all day? We do have to get going soon or we'll get caught...", Yuki jumped at the sound of Kyo's voice and turned to see the cat boy standing against the doorframe, munching out of a carry-out box with chopsticks. He almost laughed out loud, there was a dribble of shrimp and soumen leading down from Kyo's lips, down his chin. He was swallowing the urge to stand up and remove it with his tongue when Kyo gave him a bewildered look that sent the poor rat into a desperatly avoided giggle fit and he pushed his nose down into the feathery comforetor, trying to stifle it.

"What's so funny?!", Kyo demanded through another mouthful of soumen, Yuki sat up, half swallowing another round of giggles, "n-nothing...", he replied, choking on a laugh. Kyo glared, "what is it?!", he demanded loudly. Yuki giggled rapturously, "you're-you're just so cute!", a second after the words left his mouth, his hands flew up and covered his lips. He had NOT just said that! Kyo gave him a strange look, "'cute' eh? I'll have to fix that, won't I?", again Yuki began to laugh, knowing he probably looked insane from Kyo's point of view.

'No, don't fix it, I like you this way...', he thought with a smile, glad that his cousin couldn't read minds, because a slew of uninvited pictures were filtering in. He pushed them away and got up to go into the kitchen, grabbing a take out carrier of food and a pair of chopsticks and setting to work eating before they had to go. Kyo was right, if they stayed here much longer they were going to get caught, and he knew the concequences wouldn't be pretty, but for him they'd be mild compared to what Kyo would get.

About a half hour later they were up and almost ready to leave, Kyo was standing outside the bathroom door as Yuki changed his clothes, he'd forgotten to pack his so he'd been forced to wear one of Kyo's outfits. God, he was taking forever! He'd been in there about 20 minutes already and Kyo wasn't exactly patient, he was just about to kick the door open when a soft knock came from inside it. Then the knob turned and it left it's frame for the first time in 20 long minutes.

"I feel stupid...", Yuki whined softly as he stepped out from behind the door in a black skin tight top and black jeans with studded belts, Kyo hadn't even thought about it when he'd grabbed the combination from his bag, but it was clear that he'd made a perfect choice. Kyo sighed, "you don't look stupid...", he consoled, lord the rat boy sounded like a girl, whineing like that about how he looked, didn't he know he looked perfect nearly all of the time?!

"What're you staring at?", Yuki asked cautiously, snapping Kyo out of the thoughts that had started to engulf him, arousing him to no end. His voice was soft, "nothing...", turning away he began to walk out then stopped after only 3 or 4 steps, "hey Yuki? What is your most desperate wish?" Yuki watched him for a moment, his eye's carressing over Kyo's elegant features, "I don't know...I've never really thought about it before...why?" A soft smile infected Kyo's thin lips, "nevermind...just forget I asked, it was stupid anyway...", collecting his bag on his shoulder, he walked out, Yuki fallowing close behind him. Kyo's voice caught him off guard when he stepped through the doorway and into the almost empty hall, it was a soft voice, almost pitiful coming from the boy, "I have a wish, one that I want so desperatly that every day that goes by with it unfulfilled a little piece of me dies..." Yuki watched the cat boy for a long moment, "what could you wish for that badly?", Kyo's voice cracked as he answered, "I want love. Someone to care about, to give me reason for being here, Tohru told me once that there was a reason that everyone was born...I want to find the person that will become my reason for living..." A small tear dripped down the orange haired boy's cheek and before he knew what was happening Yuki had dropped his bag and was holding onto his ribs tightly. Soft tears were falling down the rat's sallow cheeks when he looked down at him, Yuki hiccupped slightly, "I'm going to get you there Kyo... I'll die before I let them have you again. Even the cat is human, even the cat has dreams that could be realized...I'll get you to America, I'll protect you...I told you that before, didn't I?" Kyo smiled and hugged Yuki close to him, kissing the very top of his grey head as he felt unbidden tears start down his own cheeks, "yeah...yeah, you did... C'mon, let's go..." Picking the rat boy up with him as he stood, he smiled and grabbed both of their bags, handing one to Yuki and setting off toward the stairs, they were off...though they didn't know it yet, they wouldn't get very far before the world caught up with them...

Akito sat by the window of his room silently, it was silent, 2 days had passed and still Yuki and Kyo had yet to be found, this was getting ridiculous, why would the rat help the cat in the first place? He was deeply entertaining this thought when the phone rang and he picked it up, pressing it to his ear, "hello?"

"Good morning Akito-sama...", Akito smiled, "Ah, Shigure...you have news for me I assume?" Shigure chuckled, "well, you're a mind reader Akito-sama... I attained their destination...would you to hear it?" Akito smirked, "yes..."

Hatori walked quietly down the halls of the Sohma family main house, opening the doors to Akito's room, he saw him hang up the phone, a soft smile resting on the head of the family's lips. Akito's voice was soft, "they're going to America...", a laugh broke into Akito's form, "something's different with them, the rat and the cat shouldn't get along, they shouldn't be able to run away with one another... I'm going to find out just what is going on and then they are going to pay for all the trouble they are causing me... Shut them down!"

Kyo sat quietly on the curb outside the bank, this wasn't good, it had been nearly an hour since Yuki had gone in to withdraw the money in their accounts and he still wasn't back yet. Could Akito have collapsed the accounts already? Knowing the head of the family, it was definatly possible, he had so many people working for him, he'd probably known they were gone the minute they'd left. He sighed, was this trip going to be for nothing? He was probably getting Yuki into a ton of trouble for helping him escape, but Yuki had done it without his incentive, hadn't he? Hearing the door open behind him, he turned, still arguing with himself, to see Yuki come out looking like Akito had been the teller in the bank, his voice was soft, almost inaudible, "we- we're never going to make it..." Falling to his knees, he dropped himself against Kyo's chest, burrying his nose deep into the cat boy's ribs, Kyo jumped, "what?! What do you mean we're never going to make it? Yuki? Yuki can you hear me? Yuki, are you listening?!" Kyo was about to push the silver haired boy off of him when he felt him shudder and a soft choking noise escaped through his mouth, he peered down at his cousin cautiously, "Yuki...?" Yuki shook again, he was sobbing, "h-he shut them down! Aki-Akito collapsed our accounts and returned all of the money to the family's account" Pulling back he felt his tears chill in the cool air, Kyo's face was soft, however, his voice was softer, "it's okay, Yuki, we'll figure something out...don't cry okay?..." Kyo was suprized at the words that came out of his mouth; that face had been so pitiful, so charmingly sad and adorable, he'd had to console him. Yuki's eye's were swollen from crying, his nose and cheeks were pink and his mouth hung open, without really thinking about it, Kyo leaned down and barely touched his lips to his cousin's. It wasn't a kiss, it wasn't not a kiss, it was a touch, a pillowy soft brush of lips to lips, Yuki clutched to Kyo tightly, holding the cloth of his shirt desperatly as he leaned up slowly in attempt to give his cousin a real kiss. Kyo lifted away just as slowly, not discouraging the rat boy, but not doing what he wanted either... Then Yuki stopped, realizing what he was asking for and replacing himself flat on his feet rather than on his tip toes as he had been, that had not just happened, god everything was going wrong with him today, first what he said this morning and now this. Turning away, he sat down on the curb, "god, there's something wrong with me!", he moaned softly, pushing his face into his hands and listening as Kyo sat down beside him. He was laughing, that bastard was laughing as Yuki fough with himself, he was enjoying his pain, his confusion. Pulling his head up he glared sharply at the orange haired boy who was chuckling lightly, "what is so funny?!", he demanded, watching his cousin closely as he continued to giggle for a second then smile widely once he'd finished. His voice was light as his forehead pressed to Yuki's, "you worry too much, rat. If you're going to kiss me, then just do it, I'm not going to stop you..." Yuki swallowed hard, reaching up and running his fingers through Kyo's soft orange hair, his voice was soft, "I just- What's wrong with me? It's as though all I think about anymore..." Fading slighlty, he pillowed his lips gently against Kyo's mouth and gave a sigh as all of the pieces of himself fell back to where they were supposed to be.

Kyo smirked, he'd thought so, Yuki was so easy to read, the rat wore almost everything on his sleeves, though that was one of the things that attracted him so much. He'd always wondered what it would feel like if he were ever able to kiss him, just once, just enough to taste it before he was locked away from the world. Wraping his arms tightly around the rat boy's waist, Kyo lifted Yuki up ever so slightly before snaking his tongue out shyly and touching his cousin's closed lips. Suddenly, Yuki tore back, panting as his cloudy grey eye's watched Kyo bearingly and his cheeks flushed a powdery pinkish color. Kyo began to laugh, chuckling harder and harder, unable to stop himself as he felt a light blush over take him. He giggled harder as an embarassed glare crossed Yuki's features and the rat boy yelped slightly, "what're you laughing at?!", he demanded dragging Kyo into a semi composed state. A light smile painted the cat's lips as he replied, "only at how long I've wanted to do that to you...", he began laughing again when Yuki's face seeped into total redness. Leaning over, Kyo rested his weight on his hand and pushed his mouth over Yuki's again, this time gently, slowly drawing out the sweet romance of the kiss before pulling back. Yuki growled, "stop doing that!", he demanded promptly, "we're on the street, it wasn't right to do it the first time!", Kyo laughed out loud, collapsing half way so that his head fell and his arms rested on his knees. Yuki growled, rising onto his knees and raising his fist in threat, "And stop laughing at me!"

"Yuki, we need a little fun in our lives, you just said we're flat broke, do you want to get depressed?", Kyo asked lightly, watching as the rat boy sat back down on the pavement slowly, the anger fading slowly from his face.

"We're not going to get anywhere being depressed! It's like fighting, it'll only hinder us...", Kyo noted softly, smiling gently at Yuki as he spoke, "now, what are we going to do about money?" Yuki thought about this for a moment, tapping his chin in thought like he usually did, "well...we could dance for money...", Kyo froze as an image of him dressed as a monkey and dancing some cheesy hopped up dance while people threw coins at him, "are you sure we want to degrade ourselves like that?" Yuki giggled, "dancing like we did yesterday is not degrading! And Shigure said we did good...", Kyo rolled his eye's, "that doesn't matter, Shigure is an air head...", Yuki began to laugh, "yeah I suppose he is..." Kyo smiled, "I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad...you're a terrific partner..." Good, it was settled, standing up, Yuki began to stretch, yawning widely before he turned and took a step forward, "oh, by the way...?" Kyo looked up expectantly as Yuki gave a cute smile, "you're terrably handsome...when you're naked...", Kyo's jaw dropped and in an instant he was up and chasing the pretty little rat boy down the street, yelling playful threats as he raced at his cousin's heels. Swearing to Kami himself that if he caught the him he would kill him, whether or not he could bring himself to really kill him was beside the point, right now, he was going to be lucky if Kyo didn't ravish him when he got ahold of his cousin. Yuki laughed playfully as he looked back every now and again to see Kyo there, right behind him, it was nice just to be able to play with someone for once. He'd never had anyone to play with, even when he was little, he remembered when he'd first met Kyo 'you two will forever hate eachother', that's what Akito had told them. Was it simply ironicy that had pulled them so very close? In just the last two days things had happened that Yuki wouldn't have thought possible, things that he'd never imagined the orange haired boy would do had been done, and he'd found himself in the very middle of it all.

Rin was silent as she watched Kyo chase Yuki out of sight, had that really happened? Had Yuki just kissed Kyo then Kyo kissed him back? No, no, Yuki and Kyo were the cat and the rat, they hated eachother, they didn't kiss eachother! But...Rin turned toward the direction in which they'd run, but they just had, they'd just willingly given themselves to eachother. It wasn't like they'd had sex, they were too smart for that, just this kiss was going to upset Akito, sex would've gotten them both in so deep that neither of them would ever get out. Yet, Yuki had said something funny that had prevoked Kyo to chase him, he'd said 'you're terrably handsome...when you're naked...', did that mean that they'd already committed? No, if they'd already done it then Kyo wouldn't have reacted as he had, he wouldn't have gotten embarassed about the thought of Yuki seeing him naked and calling him handsome about it. But perhaps they were considering it...no...Yuki didn't work that way, he was slow when it came to love, she was suprized that he'd let Kyo kiss him after only 2 days... Opening her phone she called Gure-nii's house smiling only a little when Haru picked up, she hadn't thought he'd be there. Her voice was soft, "Haru? I want to ask you something about Kyo and Yuki...", she asked and waited for him to answer, after all he knew the most about love and human emotions, he'd be able to tell you simply on a person's reaction...

"If that really just happened then this has been going on for more than 2 days...", Rin nodded though she knew that Hatsuharu couldn't see it, her voice was soft, "do you think that this could be only the tip of the ice burge?" She heard him smile then said softly, "if this is Yuki and Kyo we're talking about then this has been going on since they both came to live with Sensei, 8 years ago...Neither of them are very good with emotions, the only thing that they can really hold onto is one another since everyone else in the world lets them down repeatedly, but Yuki has never let Kyo drop, he's never challenged him then stepped out of it giving a false sence of pride. Kyo too, he's always paid attention to Yuki, Yuki know's that he's always at the forefront of Kyo's mind, true it wasn't nessecarily romantic intentions but it was attention none the less..." Rin smiled, so it had only been a matter of time before this happened...hanging up the phone, she turned and raced down the street, chasing after the boys she'd seen only moments before, she had to get to them, she had to help them. But what could she do? Smiling she gave a laugh, of course, the only thing she had that they needed...money! Now all she had to do was find them...

~Yes! Chapter 3 is finished, and what a chapter it is! I had so much fun writing it, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get them to you guys I always get writers block when it comes to these two and plus I'm on summer vacation from school so I have less access to a computer with internet than usual. Please know that I am turely sorry, but I did hold up my promise, I made the chapters longer and more indepth...I think that in length and content they will keep growing, perhaps I will add some adult scenes in here too as I am famous for doing... My other story, 'Turning me inside out' the one with Ryoga and Sesshomaru, I've really shocked myself with. it took until chapter 6 to get any action, and all of the chapters are 4 pages or more...actually most of them are around 6...but still, My friends and sister Takako said 'OH MY GOD! The apocolipse is coming! Sakatsuki didn't have sex in her story!!!' they said the same thing about Valentine's day secret too *sweatdroplet* maybe I'm getting better after all...I can build a story on more than sex...ofcourse there are some of my stories that are spoilers for all of you out there whom read my work faithfully (I get e-mail and presents from you, thankyou ^.^;;) that are nothing BUT sex...I have fun writing... Ah well, that is all the time I have for today, see you soon! um yeah My signature is in Terminal font on the actual document...it looks better...if you don't have Terminal font onyour computer just type the word Terminal where the names of the font you're using apear on the screen of your typing program (WordPad, Microsoft Word, etc.)~

\/~~~\/ \/~~~\/

(O.o) With Love (o.O)

v(")(")Saka-chan(")(")v


	4. Chapter 4

~Yeah I think that Rin is just there for monetarial reasons, perhaps I'll give her a higher motive later in the story, but for now, that's about all she's there for. I think that I'll bring Haru into this too...maybe I'll advance the understanding between those two...I don't know...~

-Saka-chan-

Chapter 4. Speeding up the process

Kyo walked silently down the sidewalk as people he passed stared, he really had run Yuki to exhaustion and now the pretty rat boy was riding, sound asleep, on his back. It really was suprizing how light he was, he was so skinny though so it was to be expected. Thinking about the day, his mind wandered back to what happened at the bank, he'd really done it, he, the cat, had kissed the rat! Was that even legal? He thought about it for a moment, he really didn't know. Hearing Yuki moan slightly, he picked up the pace, he had to find somewhere for them to sleep, and soon, he couldn't carry Yuki all night, and he doubted that he could bring himself to wake him even if he'd wanted to. Wheeling into the local shrine, Kyo slowed a little, bringing himself to a natural walk before placing his cousin down by the prayer well. Yuki moaned slightly in discomfort, then burried his face into Kyo's thigh as he lay down onto his side. A smile crossed the cat boy's lips, Yuki was so cute when he slept, he moaned alot, curling up into a ball then huddling close to what or who ever he slept with, it was alot like how a little child slept. Maybe that was because Yuki had never had a real childhood...as long as he could remember, Yuki was like he was now, obedient, soft, good natured, there was rarely a time when he got into trouble. Except when it came to him, Yuki was always getting into trouble over him, he was a class 'A' problem for the boy, rude, obnoxious, mean to everyone, it was amazing that Shishou had put up with him for so long. But, then again, Shishou was the one who sudgested he come to live with Shigure and Yuki in the first place, had he known that this was going to happen? Kyo doubted it, Shishou may have good foresight, but there was no way he'd seen this coming, the cat and the rat in love? That was impossible...

After a moment he smirked, 'in love' where'd he gotten that one from? He wasn't in love with Yuki, not yet anyway, true he'd been attracted to the rat boy since they'd met, but as of acting on that attraction, he hadn't.

"Kyo?", Kyo jumped as he heard Yuki's voice and looked down to see two beautful, stormy grey eye's watching him, his voice was soft, "yeah?" Yuki sat up, leaning close to him and giving a sweet smile, "I thought of what you asked me this morning...and I have an answer..." Kyo smiled, rifleing the rat boy's hair gently, "oh yeah? What?", Yuki giggled lightly and removed Kyo's hand, squeezing it tightly in both of his, "my most desperate wish...is for us to make it.", he said softly. Leaning in, he brushed the tip of his nose against Kyo's cheek and added, "that way you'll be free..." His voice was a whisper that made Kyo shiver slightly, opening his mouth to say something, he turned only to find the grey haired boy already asleep on his shoulder, his fine grey hair, splayed out and a peaceful smile on his lips...

"He always was adorable when he slept...", Kyo jumped and jerked his head around to see Rin standing in the gates of the shrine a slightly soft look on her face. Her voice was soft, "hey Kyo, long time no see...", Kyo watched her closely an accusing look on his face, "what're you doing here?" Her voice was gentle, but none the less constricting as she replied to his question, "I saw you earlier...outside the bank...?", stepping around him, she looked up at the prayer bell, "I thought that cats and mice didn't mix...but you two..." She giggled to herself, "you two make it look so easy...so pleasurable and sweet, it almost seems like the natural choice..." Kyo pulled Yuki closer as he watched the usually violent young lady that was standing above him, feeling Yuki snuggle deeper into his shoulder and turning to see the rat boy half bite his shirt sleeve. What on earth was he dreaming about? Returning his gaze to Rin he saw her eye's were closed as the starting rain dripped down her chin and neck, her voice was cracked, "I wish I could be like you. Like the two of you, together in the world that hates you, I wish I could do that, could find someone like that..." Kyo hiked Yuki onto his lap, keeping him warm as the puddles grew around them; before he knew it, Rin was also huddled in their group, asleep against Kyo's forearm with her trenchcoat wrapped around them all. Tonight was going to be a long night but he supposed there was no helping it, they'd gotten themselves into it, so he closed his eye's and rested his head on Yuki's, falling asleep to the sound of the falling rain on the wooden over hang above them.

Yuki woke to soft rays peeking at him through the wood of the over hang, he'd moved in with Shigure and it'd been when Kyo had come to live with them that he'd started sleeping again, that he'd started being not the first awake, but the last. Feeling something touch his shoulder, he looked to see, Kyo's hand rubbing it gently, then he heard the cat boy speak, it was a soft and groggy tone of voice, the way it always was when he first woke up, "you stopped talking...", he whispered gently, resting his cheek on the rat boy's head. Yuki smiled and cuddled closer to him, "I'm sorry...I got a little distracted...", he heard Kyo smile before he gently uncurled Yuki's legs and pulled him higher onto his lap. His voice was light, "by what?", Yuki closed his eye's, "it's nothing...but I think our bags are all wet, so we have no clothes to change into..." Kyo's voice was fading as he slowly fell back into unconciousness, "we'll just have to take them to a laundromat...", Yuki watched a raindrop fall from a strand of his silky grey hair, "but we have no money. How're we going to-" It was useless, Kyo was asleep already, he must've been terribly tired, usually, once he was up, he was up, there was no two ways about it, he couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried; yet here he was sound asleep, unaware as rain fell from his beautiful orange strands while Yuki sat silently in his lap.

"You should let him sleep, he carried you most of the night last night...", Yuki jumped sharply, snapping his head around to see Rin there, sitting on the collection trough as she watched some birds that had gathered in the courtyard. His voice was soft, "what're you doing here, Rin...?", she didn't look at him, "you don't think you can just run away from our family and be done with it do you? Akito has complete control over us all...anyway how're you even going to get out of Japan with no money?!" That was a good question, how were he and Kyo going to get to America, on a hope and a prayer? That was ridiculous.

"What do you sudgest then?", he asked sharply, giving her a stormy grey glare, seeing her smirk lightly, "you allow me to come along...Akito won't shut down my account, I'm not as important as the cat or the rat, and besides I always run away, it's expected of me..." Yuki had to agree with her, Akito was expecting her to run, she always did and she never got away, why should this time be different than any other? Looking back up at Kyo he smiled before crawling out of his grip and hiking him onto his back, his voice was soft, "we gotta get moving, if we stay here too long we'll be caught..." Rin nodded, "there's a train station nearby here if you want to take it to the nearest airport... We wont be able to afford tickets straight to America, but we can atleast get out of the country..." Yuki smiled slightly, they were actually going to do it, they were going to leave this prison of a life for good, hiking Kyo higher onto his back he looked at him, 'I'm going to get you there...', he thought.

"Hurry your ass up! It's already 10:00 in the morning!", Rin growled as she grabbed the rat's wrist and dragged him to the steps, Yuki stumled a little, trying to keep up with her and after a moment of her pulling he wrenched his arm free of her grip. She looked back at him and he gently smiled, "you're going to make me drop him...", he said in explaination before decending the steps gracefully, passing she who was in slight shock of his concern before being fallowed by her.

When Kyo woke, he found himself to be in an unfamiliar looking place with Yuki asleep beside him, you sleep too much...", he said softly as his fingers brushed a wisp of the rat's hair away from his mouth.

"I'm not asleep...", came the rat's reply as he turned his head and looked at his cousin, "you know...you're not as heavy as I thought you'd be...", he said gently. Kyo stared at him for a long moment, "um...thanks...?", he wasn't really sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not but... Yuki giggled and leaned up to kiss the cat's cheek lightly, "you know, you really should thank Rin...she's the one who bought our tickets to America", Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but somehow it got caught between his throat and his mouth. The result was his mouth gaping like a fish before he was stopped by Yuki's fingers catching on his lower jaw, "that doesn't suit you, kitten...", he said softly, "kichken...?" The cat looked bewildered, and very ridiculous with Yuki's index and middle finger holding his mouth open. Yuki smiled and slid just a little closer to his cousin, enough to let their bodies touch, yet not enough for anyone around them to notice what they were doing, "well you are the cat right...why not...?" Kyo immediatly spat out Yuki's fingers and sweatdropleted, "it sounds strange coming from your lips...it's just isn't like you..."

"You have pretty eyes...", Yuki said lightly, changing the subject, Kyo stopped, "what?!", it was so off topic, "what the hell has gotten into you?", he demanded. Yuki smiled, "do you really want to know...?", Kyo almost glared before Yuki stood and led him back to the restroom section of the plane. Kyo was confused, but after Yuki pushed him in and locked the door behind them both, it all became crystal clear. The rat's mouth was on his cousin's instantly, holding onto him and letting his touch wander, "I want you, Kitten...", he whispered, breaking the kiss only for a second before his mouth was back over Kyo's, though it did not linger, but traveled down the cat's throat. Kyo smirked, "to hell if you think that I'm going to be the bitch with this...", he whispered before his hands snapped to the grey haired boy's rear and picked him up, setting him on the small sink only briefly so the orange haired boy could remove his captive's pants and underclothes. Yuki smiled and hopped down once his legs were free, "you're mine now...", he crooned, thrusting the cat boy against the door and grinding heated flesh to the already unbuttoned cloth of Kyo's pants. Sensually slowly, the rat boy pushed his cousin's jeans to the floor and revelling in the feel of their sexes rubbing together the second they hit. This was too much, too much to hold back and almost instantly, the cat turned the rat boy around and thrust into him without reserve, listening to him groan and yelp all at the same time.

Yuki felt it instantly, pressing into the small of his back as he carried Kyo down the street toward the train station, he flushed red, what on earth was his cousin dreaming of? And why the hell did he have to feel the god damn after effects?! He swore to Kami himself right there that if Kyo came while he was on the rat boy's back that there was going to be hell to pay! After he took a bath, ofcourse. A soft groan whispered into his ear as Kyo lolled in his sleep and sure enough only a moment after the silver haired boy swore that to himself, he felt the stickily warm sensation of release against him. It took everything he had in him not to drop the cat right then and there with Rin watching while he blew up at him.

"Rin? We need to find a bathroom...and now...", he said nervously as Kyo woke up, Rin pointed them to a restroom and went to buy train tickets, Kyo was now fully alert to the fact that he was on Yuki's back, "you can put me down now..." Yuki attempted to hide the clear anger and emarassment that he was feeling right now, "oh no I can't! Not if we both value our dignity I can't..." The cat boy looked confused for a moment as Yuki opened the singulatory bathroom door, backed into it, put his cousin down and closed the door. That was about when the orange haired boy fully assessed the situation, either he'd peed on his cousin, or he'd cum on him, he really prayed for the life of him that it was the first one, he didn't want to have to give an explaination about his dream.

"What happened...?", he asked cautiously, Yuki's body went rigid and he turned with a beet red face and a dangerous glare in place, "you basically had a wet dream while you were on my back, you depraved tomcat! What on earth were you dreaming about?! Especially in the situation that we're in!" Yuki watched demandingly as his cousin's face turned red and he stared at the floor like a scolded child, "you don't want to know...", he said almost inaudibly, the rat placed his hands on his hips, "actually yes I do!", he said shortly. Kyo shook his head, "trust me, no you-"

"Tell me God damn it!", the rat screeched, "I have your semen on my back, I think I have the right to your embarassment! SO FUCKING TELL ME!!!", Kyo didn't say anything for a long moment before he looked up, "do you really want to know...?", he asked, using Yuki's words from his dream. The rat's hands left his hips and crossed over his chest, "yes..." Without reserve, Kyo kissed his old rival gently, his lips sealing over the rat's in an unexpected show of affection, "you...", he whispered. Yuki stepped back a half scared look on his face, "wha- Me?! Why?!" Kyo burried his face in his hands, "I don't know!", he moaned, catching the rat boys undivided attention, "it's just, you're always there, you're the only thing-", he stopped for a second before continuing, "that I have to hold onto..." Yuki stared at him for a long moment, "...alright...but- HOW THE HELL DOES THAT TURN INTO YOU DREAMING OF ASS FUCKING ME?! It was ass fuck right? I didn't-", he cast a nervous glance at Kyo's crotch momentarily before looking up at him, "did I...?" Kyo smiled, "no, it was just ass fuck...but personally? I like that side of you better than your normal one..." Yuki's eye twitched at the lecherous smile that infected the cat's lips and before the orange haired boy could block, the rat hit him, watching him fall into the wall and crack the porcelain tile with his skull.

"This is not the time for your confusing shit!", he half screamed before grabbing the hem of the shirt and tugged it off, Kyo went rigid, "wh-what're you doing?!", the rat glared, "changing! Or would you rather wear soiled clothes onto the train...?" Kyo looked surprised, "oh...", he turned pink, and to think that he'd thought- He pushed it out of his mind and began to dig an entire new outfit out of his bag for them both, though really Yuki only needed a new shirt.

"Here you-", he stopped half way through trying to hand Yuki the tight black tubetop with attatched scarf that gave it a tank top look, the rat boy was bending low above him, gently touching his cousin's hair as though it was something that interested him. Kyo's voice was a curious one, "what're you doing...?", Yuki stood back up and smiled, "you're hair...", he crooned, bringing his hand to his mouth, "I've always wanted to touch it...ever since the very first time we met, it facinated me to no end, it's such a beautiful color..." It felt like the earth had actually stopped spinning on it's axis, Yuki, the Yuki, the rat of the zodiac, had actually called Kyo's hair...beautiful...?

Taking the shirt that was offered to him, the rat didn't meet his cousin's eyes as he slipped it over his head and wrapped the scarf around his throat, "we need to get me some clothes...yours are a little too big..." Kyo fought the urge to pout as he dressed, but he liked how the rat looked in his clothes, it gave him an exotic feel, "well that should be perfect because it's a little too small for me..." Yuki looked in the mirror, "why do you wear such strange things anyway?", he asked as he adjusted the scarf but not really getting it quite right. Kyo stood as he finished zipping his pants, "because I like them", he stated lightly before turning the rat, pushing his hands away and placing the scarf in just the right spot. He really hated to admit it, but the damned shirt looked better on the rat boy than it ever had on him, Yuki's voice was both annoyed, and a little nervous, "what are you staring at?" Instantly the cat pulled his gaze away, "nothing...", he said softly, not really knowing what to think, he hadn't known that he'd been staring at all.

"Was there anything else...? That I did...?", Yuki asked with a slight flush on his face as he folded the soiled shirt that he'd just taken off, Kyo almost wanted to smile as he realized that his cousin was curious at how intimately he thought of him.

"Not really...other than you called me Kitten...", Kyo said hesitantly, Yuki stopped instantly and his face paled, "I-I called you that...?", he asked nervously, the cat smiled and stared at the floor distantly, "yeah..." Yuki's breath hitched, "I-I've never...I've never called you that... Have I?", he looked at him seriously, Kyo smiled, "I don't think so...", he said softly, "of course...you've never been this nice to me before..."

"Nice to you?", the rat's voice was sarcastic, "let me tell you one thing...", he crooned, pressing close against the cat boy as his mouth came very close to Kyo's lips,his voice held a seductive tone in it, "it took everything I had not to drop you on the spot when you came all over me..." He almost thought he saw his cousin shiver as he pulled back, perhaps it was his imagination; but then, why was there an odd shiver travleing up his own spine? He could deny it, he could never tell Kyo and pretend like it was a glitch, that it was a factor of the circumstance, hell he could even blame it on the humidity if he wanted to... But even if he did, he still would know it, that this, this danger and sense of immorality, the fact that they shared the same last name and still were feeling this, even if they weren't directly related, it excited him.

Taking a step back again, Yuki looked away and gently placed the shirt he'd taken off in the duffle bag.

"Yuki...?", when the rat boy looked up, Kyo leaned over and pressed his mouth over his old rival's lips. Yuki froze and stared when the cat broke the almost loving kiss, breathing heavilly as he heard his cousin's voice, low and seductive.

"The thought of you bent infront of me, allowing me to do to you what I wish...", he stepped closer to the rat and rested his palms against the wall, smirking gently, "I loved every second of it" The rat couldn't breathe, he remembered when he'd thought of Kyo the very first night. He remembered picturing his cousin, naked and sweaty and panting above him; he'd thought he'd been the only one...obviously not...

"Kyo..I-", the cat smiled gently and meant to pull back, but found Yuki's hands clutched to his shirt. The rat didn't think twice, pulling his cousin down, he kissed him ferociously and wrapped his arms around his neck. It took a moment before the cat sunk into it and pressed Yuki tightly between his own body and the wall. His hands slowly eased up the clean shirt that the rat boy had just put on and he broke the kiss briefly to yank the garment off. Yuki groaned as the cat's hands reconnected, this time with his bare skin, stroking velvetly upwards until he gently tweaked one pink and perked nipple. Suddenly-

BAM BAM BAM

"Aren't you two done yet?! The train leaves in, like, two minutes!", Rin screamed from outside the door. Kyo sighed and dropped his head onto the rat's shoulder for a second before stepping back and picking up the shirt and handing it back to his cousin. Yuki took it, but not before he slid against the cat boy and kissed him just so very gently. Then he turned away, slid the shirt back on and opened the door. Rin was standing there tapping her foot, her voice was short, "what took you two so long? I swear you two take longer in the bathroom than I do!" Yuki smiled and quietly fallowed her as she headed toward the platform, glancing at the cat who walked beside him and licking his lips unconciously when the boy looked back. This trip was becoming interesting, oh so very interesting.

Haru sat silently on the curb in front of the airport, twice already he'd been asked to leave, and twice already he'd had to explain that he wasn't loitering but was, infact, waiting for someone. Damn, Rin should've been there by now, even with Yuki and Kyo with her she shouldn't have been so slow. Sighing lightly, he shoved a cigarette that he'd stolen off of Hatori and lit it, grinding it out on the pavement after he noticed the 'no smoking' sign on the wall to his right. He thought about what she'd asked him on the phone when she'd called him at the train station about the cat and the rat boy. If they really acted like that now that they'd left the family, then just how long had they been fostering those feelings for eachother? Since Tohru-san had moved in? Before that? Since they'd both moved in with Shigure? Since they were kids? In all honesty, he didn't know, he'd never really paid much attention to how they reacted to eachother, to him it had always been the same. Yuki and Kyo had always hated eachother, the cat and the rat would always hate eachother, that much was fact. So how had they done this? How had they managed to foster love through that substantial loathing?

Finally, he saw them, all three of them climbing out of a cab and he stood so they could see him.

Kyo glanced quietly at Yuki as the rat slid out of the car before him, he was acting like the entire instance in the bathroom had never heppened. But it had, he knew it had because he could still taste him on his lips. Quietly getting out of the car, he slipped up behind the rat and whispered into his ear, "I want to talk to you once we are on the plane..." Yuki's ears perked a little to show the cat that he was listening and the cat fell back as not to look suspicious. To any other person on the street the gesture would've gone unnoticed, but to the ox it'd been all too obvious; the cat never would've done such a thing to any member of the family at home, and certainly not to the rat, Yuki never would have allowed it. That one gesture had confirmed it all, every suspicion that he'd had was now proven.

"Did you get the money that I asked you to wire?", Haru smiled as Rin's voice snapped him out of his contemplation, "of course...", he said lightly, handing her a debit card and leading her inside. The woman at the counter had thought they were insane as they ordered four tickets ot China and headed for the gate, you could tell by the look in her eyes.

Kyo ran his fingers over the ticket, they were really going...he and Yuki were really going together...

~That chapter was really fun to write but I think that the next one will be even more fun, we may finally actually get somewhere near a lemon... Wish me luck and I will get it to you as soon as I can~

-Saka-chan-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The First Time

Yuki placed himself obediently in his seat beside the window and quietly listened as Kyo sat beside him. Haru and Rin sat across the aisle from them and talked quietly to each other and he listened to the cat breathe slowly.

"What did you want to talk about?", the rat asked softly, laying his head to the side to make it look like he was talking to himself; Kyo leaned back and closed his eyes, "why are you doing this for me?", Yuki looked at him with total bewilderment before smiling gently, tipping himself against his cousin and laying his head on the edge of the headrest. His voice was soft, "I'm being selfish...", he whispered, before letting his head fall to the cat's shoulder, "I want you all to myself..." The cat jumped, "what?!", Yuki giggled, "I'm joking...", the rat said softly as he nuzzled his nose against his cousins neck. Kyo seemed to relax, but somehow Yuki knew that he shouldn't have said that, no matter how honestly true it was.

"Come to the bathroom with me...", he whispered suddenly, opening his eyes to see the cat's reaction and liking the look that came over his eyes.

"Why?", the orange haired boy asked cautiously, Yuki liked that response, it wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. Sliding just a little closer to the boy, the grey haired boy smirked, "to finish what you started of course..." In truth, the rat boy was simply testing the waters, to see how much of his actual feelings he could get away with revealing. Hanging his head, Kyo tried to hide a lecherous smile that infected his lips, Yuki didn't let it escape him however and slowly stood.

"Meet you there...", he whispered, heading away and leaving Kyo there; the cat almost instantly was up once he'd disappeared through the curtain at the end of the aisle. Stomping from his seat, down the aisle and through the curtain, he grabbed the grey haired boy and pressed his mouth over his lips, backing him into one of the bathroom compartments. Yuki didn't back in so much as he did fall as Kyo pushed him in and caught himself on the seat of the closed toilet lid. After closing and locking the door, Kyo pulled the rat boy up and pushed him against the wall of the small space, kissing down his neck as he felt the rat boy wrap his arms around him. His hands made quick work of the rat's shirt and he was forced back long enough to tug it over his cousin's head.

As soon as Kyo got it off, Yuki leapt forward and forced the orange haired boy against the door, kissing him again as his hands clutched to the cat's hair. His tongue dipped into Kyo's mouth, gently exploring as he felt two hands clench around his ass and lift him up to wrap his knees around their owner's hips. Then, the rat pulled back, biting his lip and French kissing his rival one last time before pulling back permanently. The cat fallowed his lips for a second before laying his head back against the door, "what's wrong?" Yuki grabbed his shirt that had been tossed to the sink top and pulled it back on, "we can't do this here...", he whispered, chewing on his lip nervously; Kyo smiled, "of course we can", he said, gently delving in for another kiss. Yuki pushed him away, "no, Kyo, it will hinder this, it will slow us down", Kyo sighed and set him down on the seat of the toilet. His voice was soft, "but what if I want to do this?", he asked cautiously, Yuki flushed pink but didn't answer before he got up, pushed the cat to the side and walked out. Once he had gone, Kyo swore angrily to himself and also left to head back to his seat.

Haru noticed the look in Yuki's eyes when he came back down the aisle and sat in his seat; Kyo wasn't far behind him and was looking rather pissed off about something but Haru didn't know what. He decided to find out, "Kyo? What're you so pissed about?", the cat snorted and turned away to watch Yuki even though he wouldn't look back.

"Something happened...", Rin whispered softly in Haru's ear and pointed silently to Yuki's hand that was pulling on Kyo's fingers and gently working his hand to hold the cat's in his palm.

Akito smirked as Kureno reported in with the latest news, Haru and Rin were now missing as well, and the debt record stated that four tickets to China had been purchased within the last half hour. His voice was soft, "so that's where you are...", a cold glare came over his face suddenly and without warning he smashed both of his fists through the window of his room. Wiping away the blood that dripped from the fresh cuts that the glass had produced, he slammed his fist against the wall, "I want them, bring them back!", he screamed angrily. Kureno nodded and gently picked up the head of the family, "would you like to capture them yourself?", a cunning smile spread over Akito's lips and he licked the rooster's jawbone.

"Of course...", he whispered, "I wont let them escape my grasp, Kureno...I just wont!", Kureno smoothly placed Akito on the bed and crawled over him, "if you wish it, Akito-sama, then it will be..." The head of the family smirked cruelly and reached up to pull the rooster down to kiss him forcefully, "good...", he whispered, slowly unbuttoning the man's shirt and running his slender fingers along the skin he bared.

"I want to hurt them", the god crooned, "and hold them in the very palms of my hands like I do you, Kureno..."

Yuki woke with a start and snapped to attention until he noticed that everyone, even Kyo who was sitting beside him, was asleep; so why was he awake? Rolling over a little in his seat, he lay his head close to Kyo's, so close that he could smell that innate scent that came from the cat boy. The rat wondered when he'd first noticed it, and vaguely, why he was noticing it and depending on it now, "I'm scared Kyo...", he whispered almost inaudibly as he snuggled closer, burying his nose against his cousin's throat, "do you think we're going to make it?" Haru's voice caught the rat off guard, "Yuki? Why him?", Yuki jumped slightly as he realized that he was in fact not the only one awake

"What do you mean?", the boy in question asked softly, Haru smiled, "don't play dumb YunYun, I can see how you watch him when you think no one's looking. Just the way that you talk to him tells the whole story...", the ox's smile took on a sad feeling to it, "so tell me, why him?" Yuki ran his fingers through the sleeping cat's hair, "I don't know...", he said softly, "it just sort of happened one day, I woke up wondering if he was alright as he trained on that mountain..."

"Is that why you're doing this?", the ox asked softly, Yuki smiled, "no...", Haru gave a confused look, "then why-?" Without remorse the grey haired boy rolled back over to face out the pitch black window, "I'm just being a selfish bastard...", he supplied. Haru sighed, the grey haired boy would never give him a straight out answer and he knew it, he wondered why he even tried in the first place, even when it came to Kyo, Yuki was either angry and being mean or he was cryptic and indirect; he never said what his eyes screamed that he really felt. Closing his eyes tiredly, the ox listened to the quiet rustling of the plane as it neared the airport.

Hatori sat watching the boarding gate as he waited; Akito had said that they would be here, but right now he was wondering. But he only wondered until he saw them, they came out in a gaggle and stood there, as though they didn't know where they wanted to go from here.

Kyou stopped as Yuki did, he could feel the rat's body tense, every muscle tight under his skin as he went rigid.

"What's wrong?", he asked softly as Rin and Haru slowed to a stop and looked back at them. For a second the rat didn't answer, then he raised a hand and pointed and all three junshii turned so their eyes could follow the path of the silver haired boy's finger; Kyou stepped back.

"Hatori", at the mention of his name, as if on cue, the dragon stood and slowly started slowly pacing towards them. With each step the older man took, Kyou felt a cold feeling grow and creep in the very pit of his stomach. Yuki was holding onto his hand tightly, it was going numb and starting to tingle; the steps were echoing in their ears, or at the very least in Kyou's. They were becoming impossibly loud, closer and closer; his mind was racing, he couldn't breathe, his heart was in his head. He decided in that moment what he was going to do, what they all were going to do.

"Run!", time seemed to start again when he shouted and they all split, Yuki going with Kyou and Rin going with Haru. Men appeared, all in the employ of Akito no doubt; one moved to grab onto Kyou and Yuki immediately responded with a violent kick to the groin. Not waiting for the man to fall to the ground, Kyou yanked Yuki hard in a different direction.

"Move that ass, rat!", he yelled, knowing that he was probably tearing the boy's arm out of its socket and silently apologizing for it.

"Shut up!", Yuki snapped, turning his gaze forward again, oh shit! "People!", Yuki ducked and slid under the crowd's legs as Kyou leapt with all his might over them, landing a few seconds later and pulling his grey haired cousin to his feet remorselessly before setting off running again just in time for the thugs chasing them to hit the crowd.

"This way!", Yuki veered to the right, shoving Kyou though an exit. For a long moment, they stood there panting, the grey haired boy's tongue dipping from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where are…Rin and Haru?", he asked, panting, Kyou opened his mouth to answer but-

"He~y!", both boys turned to see both of their cousins waving for them from beside a cab, they closed their mouths and headed towards them, intertwining their fingers as they did.

The phone buzzed lightly on the hook at the Sohma estate, Akito didn't bother to get up as he lifted his head to glare at the offending object. After a couple moments the buzzing stopped and he made his way to his feet and across the room. Reaching for the phone as is started buzzing again, he calmly picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"They got away…", the god was silent, "Akito", the dark haired boys grip on the phone grew to such tightness that his knuckles were white. He gritted his teeth and pulled the receiver away from his ear as the dragon still asked for him. No! They could not get away! He wouldn't let them!

"Find them!", he snapped into the receiver before slamming the phone back down on the hook; ultimately hanging up on the doctor. He was angry, he was beyond angry; grabbing the phone, jack and all off of the table, he threw it with all of his strength against the wall. Running over to the object that had the attention of his entire temper at the moment, he picked it up again and started ramming it over and over into the wall until a rather large hole was produced. No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! This family was under _his _control! It _had _to be! _An_ assistant came in a few moments later and when asked about the hole in the wall, he replied that it had been an accident, knowing that she wouldn't pursue it if only because she was scared of him.

"Not _another_ hotel", Yuki whined as the cab pulled into a low class looking hotel who's sign blinked 'vacancy'. It had taken quite a bit of trouble to get the cabbie to understand where they wanted to go as none of the four of them spoke Chinese; but in the end they had done it and they had finally arrived at the skanky little building two hours and a hundred dollars later.

"Sorry rat, you're just going to have to deal with it." The silver haired boy all but sulked and the cat got the feeling that he really didn't like hotels, especially ones of the lower price range. So, while Haru and Rin paid for the rooms, Kyou pulled Yuki aside curiously.

"So, is there a reason you don't like hotels?", he asked, the rat didn't look at him as he cringed.

"They just don't come off to me as clean places", he replied; Kyou could see his point, the cleaning staff could only do so much, he was suddenly double thinking about staying here as Haru threw their room key at him yelling something about only having enough money for two rooms and not four. At this point, he couldn't have cared less, he doubted that he and Yuki would be sleeping tonight anyway due to the unknown cleanliness of their room. Biting down a grimace, he took the rat's hand without a second thought and led him down the adjoining hall to their room.

It had been a mistake to check in here as it turned out because when Kyou opened the door to the room that he and Yuki would be sharing they saw the most horrifying thing. Plaid! Everywhere! On the bed, on the walls, even the carpet was plaid, and it made the cat wonder how the hell the little establishment had found plaid carpet in the first place.

"I'm sleeping in the car", Yuki stated at the sight of the hideous room.

"You can't sleep in the car", the cat said lightly, "we rode here in a cab", again Yuki sulked and-taking nervous steps- he made his way into the ugly room, acting like the place was diseased. Kyou wanted to laugh at him, but he knew that if he did he would probably be sleeping outside, and it was far too cold to be doing such a thing; even when something as trivial as that wouldn't have bothered him in the summer. So, he silently followed the rat, closing the door and rubbing his arms to warm them.

"I suppose we will have to go shopping at some point", he said lightly, trying to make idle conversation to distract them both from the fact that there was-yet again-only one bed in the room.

"I suppose we will", the rat replied, "I'm sorry that we lost all of your clothes", the cat shook it off, it wasn't that he was not sad about losing his clothing, but at the time, he hadn't been thinking about his clothes, he had been thinking about getting them both out of there alive and free. His clothes had been an after thought, in fact he hadn't really thought about it until just now when it was brought up, after the incident at the air port and the arguing with the cabbie; he hadn't had time. Yuki gave a gentle smile then, pacing closer to his orange haired cousin and ambled his hand up to tug a few strands of Kyou's hair away from his face.

"We're really going", he said, a tone of happy disbelief in his voice, the cat's face cracked into a smile and he reached to grab the silver haired boys wrist.

"We're really going", he confirmed, kissing the other male's palm gently, soft enough that unless Yuki had been watching him, he would never have known that he had been touched at all. Kyou pulled his cousin close to him, wrapping one arm around his waist to hold him against his body, his face dipping low against the rat's.

"Together", Yuki smiled, and before he knew it, he was kissing his cousin, his mouth pressed feverishly to the cat's, his hands knotting in the orange haired male's shirt as he pulled him back. The bed hit his knees and he tripped, falling onto it, Kyou falling on top of him as he held to him for support and feeling him fail. A laugh escaped him and without a second thought, he held onto the taller male, wrapping his arms around him as though it were only natural. He was sorry for what he had told the other boy on the plane, he was sorry that he had said it would be a hindrance; but- he'd meant it, hadn't he? Oh he didn't know~! He didn't know what he meant anymore! All he knew was he didn't want to let go of the other boy, he didn't want to let him leave and say that this was nothing because it felt like so much more than nothing.

"I will get you there Kyou, if I have to die trying, I will get you to America", the cat smiled above him and dipped his head to kiss his companion. Akito would probably shut down both Haru and Rin's accounts soon if he hadn't already done it; as optimistic as the rat wanted to be, he could already see the head of the monster that they were going to have to face. Lack of money and ground to cover were adding up and there was no light at the end of this tunnel that was surrounding them. He would have to find a flashlight.

"Why do you think that their working so hard to save each other?", Rin asked curiously as she stripped off her dirty clothes and tossed them onto the floor before crawling into the bed. Haru shrugged from where he was sitting at the edge of his side of the bed.

"Dunno", he said lightly, "why would I work so hard to save you?", the horse rolled onto her side and watched him silently for a moment before rolling back over and facing away from him. She hated it when he put things like that and he knew it, that was the main reason he did it though. Giving a gentle smile he leaned over and kissed her.

"I think it's because they're drawn to one another", he said gently, "because they can't very well live without the one another, they are a circle, they are complete only when the other is near. Because they are Yin and Yang, they are separate poles; they touch and it's magnetic, it's electric. Without really realizing it, they became precious to one another; they aren't able to be without the other. Yuki gives Kyou something to hate and Kyou gives Yuki something to compete with. They only live so long as they are together, so long as the other one is in their lives." He petted her hair gently, watching absently as the strands flowed over his hand like ebony water.

"That's probably why Yuki is doing this, he wont be able to go on once they take Kyou away from him", though he did well to hide the revelation in his voice, Haru was actually surprised by what he was saying, not only because it made sense, but because he was a bit jealous. He'd loved Yuki, he'd cared for the rat more than anyone at one point, to think that Kyou had always had the silver haired boys attention was a bit difficult to swallow; to think that, even as he tried to get the boy to look at him, to notice him, to love him back, all that Yuki had really wanted was right in front of him the whole time. The ox had just not seen it because he had always written it off as hatred and nothing more. It hurt, even though he no longer loved Yuki like that, it still hurt; it made him seem a fool for even trying to get the attentions of someone who was already preoccupied so thoroughly with someone else. But he hadn't been able to see that at the time.

"But how can the rat and the cat be-", Haru smiled at her then, the barest of grins that slowly broke it's way to being a smile.

"Don't you see?", he said softly, "It's _because_ they are the rat and the cat; it's because of _that_ that they can even _be_ like this.", Rin gave him a confused look, he wasn't making sense anymore, but he didn't care, he understood, just like he and she were the ox and the horse and were naturally attracted to one another; such was the same with them.

"They were made for each other, it's why the cat is always locked away, it's why Akito told them that they were to hate each other, she hates that they are the other's reason for living.", the horse seemed to understand what he was saying, but then again it seemed like she was lost, her eyes reflected some semblance of knowledge, but her face was contorted in misunderstanding.

"Why?", she asked finally and Haru shrugged; it was a question to which he had no real answer, he didn't truly know why Akito was the way she was, why she did the things she did, he could only guess at such.

"Maybe because she fears being alone", he said in soft revolution, "maybe she is so scared about having no one to care for her like that, that when she sees it in those that she reigns over she wants desperately to distinguish it. That way they can't leave her for that other person. That might have been why she hurt Hatori so badly." He concluded his little speech on a note of discovery, it all made sense with that explanation behind it; feeling a chill run up his back, the ox rubbed his arms and stood up, pacing around the room as Rin watched him. This little revelation made their journey a bit more urgent, they would have to get Kyou out of Akito's jurisdiction as soon as possible, granted they were away from it, but they weren't safe. They would have to get the cat somewhere safe; but what then? He didn't know.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!", Akito screamed into the phone as Hatori reported in.

"The men that were hired bungled it completely", the doctor replied lightly before falling silent and listening to the head of the family fume silently. It was a long moment before he spoke again, "If I may", he started, "perhaps we should wait to see where they were going?" Silence. This was not good.

"Wait?", came Akito's short reply, "Wait?!", the dragon heard something crash and break on the god's side of the receiver, "I will not wait! I want them back! Bring them back!"

"Yes sir" The phone hung up and Akito stood there for a moment, containing the tantrum that she so desperately wanted to throw, it wasn't lost yet, but- She fell onto her bed and screamed into the pillow, wanting to take it out properly on the people that were causing her such agony but knowing that she couldn't.

The kisses were maddening and Yuki found that he couldn't get enough when Kyou gave them to him; his fingers were shaking, his body was shaking and all he could do was hold onto the boy's hair as that silken mouth took him in and out. He had never felt such feelings, they were so wonderful that he was sure he was about to die just from the feeling of them. Up and down, in and out, Kyou's tongue was running over his shaft, teasing the ridge of his tip; once he pulled away entirely and the rat had only protested until the boy flicked the little eyelet at his head with the tip of his tongue. The moment that Yuki had felt that, he had moaned and rocked his hips up, earning a pleased chuckle from his cousin below him before the orange haired boy had taken him back in to occupy his mouth.

"I'm going to die", he whimpered, closing his eyes and tipping his head back before the cat parted with his phallus and crawled back up to kiss him deeply.

"Then I suppose I will have to take you to heaven with me", he said softly, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them laboriously off of his legs to reveal his own standing proof of arousal. Yuki swallowed hard when he saw it, it was like some strange beast ready to devour him; not of overbearing size, but still both exciting and frightening.

"Have you done this before?", he asked nervously, feeling a tiny pang of suspicion cut into him. To his surprise, Kyou shook his head.

"No", came the reply, "Kagura wanted to, I know that she did, but I never wanted to", he leaned close to the rat and ran his hand up both of their phalli, his mouth coming down to the rat's lips in a hungry kiss. The rat's body arched up, he had no control anymore, he was a blind mouse, feeling it's way through the world and was falling prey to a predator. It was so slick, it was becoming so hot, they were both covered in pre-come and it wasn't long before his cousin pulled away, lifted him up and he felt that blunt object that was the cat, positioned, gently nudging, at his lower most opening.

"Is this okay?", came Kyou's soft question and Yuki shook his head.

"I don't know", he panted, "don't ask, just do it!", without another word, the cat sheathed himself inside the rat's body and Yuki was left trembling, so full that it almost hurt, his erection so excited that it _did _hurt, he could have just fallen and died when the orange haired boy moved. Trembling, rat arms reached for the cat and pulled him down so hard that he was sure neither knew where the other's body ended and their own started.

Kyou held as still as he could manage, watching those pretty gray eyes, those luscious pink lips and that sweaty princely face all focus on him. It was all he'd dreamed and more, he could remember the dream, this overshadowed it completely. When he thought that his cousin was ready, he moved, biting down a groan at the tight feeling of pleasure that was gathering in his erection. At this rate he was sure that he would come before Yuki would and his hand came down to supplement, rubbing up and down the boy's slick shaft, jerking his hand in time with his own thrusting.

A squeak escaped the rat and his eyes pinched shut, he was so hot, both of them were going to burn together, it took only seconds before both of them arched and rocked, their come spurting from within them. How Kyou held himself up he would never know, he felt limp, weak and soon he had laid down beside the rat, pulling a blanket up over them before pulling him close and falling into a relaxed sleep.

Yuki was sure that he needed it, he hadn't really slept right in so long; he was sure that he needed it too. A swelling sense of comfort and relaxation was swamping over him as well as he lay there in Kyou's arms, but before he could succumb to it, a knock came to the door and he pushed the cover off of himself enough to slip away, pulling on a robe and tousling his hair a little before opening the door.

Haru was slightly surprised, and just a tad jealous when the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Yuki, wrapped up in a bathrobe and a sleeping Kyou in the bed; whether he was clothed or not the ox couldn't tell thanks to the blanket that was pulled up to his ears.

"Woah, what's with the plaid?", Haru asked, finding that it was the first thing out of his mouth; Yuki seemed unimpressed by the comment but smiled anyway.

"Did you need something?", the rat asked, bringing the ox back to his senses.

"I was just wondering where we're headed to tomorrow", Haru quickly answered, he couldn't remember why he'd come here in the first time, but it was a relative question, right?

"I hadn't thought of it", the silver haired boy admitted pinkly, Haru ran a hand through his two toned hair.

"We could go northwest into Mongolia and Russia, or we could go southwest into Nepal and then India", the rat nodded, he'd already known that, Haru knew that he had, but it was the only thing that he could think to say.

"Do you think that the four of us could talk about it in the morning?", Haru quickly nodded, wanting out of this situation as quickly as possible. Giving a smile, Yuki nodded to his cousin.

"Good night, Haru", the ox barely managed a 'good night' before the door of the room closed. And somehow, it left him feeling slightly, just ever so slightly empty, like-

"I've been replaced", he said softly to himself, then he turned and walked away back down the hall.


End file.
